IM CULLENS
by abgal
Summary: I don't know where this is going. Review and we'll find out ;
1. Planning Alice's Party

**IM ****CULLENS**

_**MY SECOND ACCOUNT!THIS IS THE ACCOUNT THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING ON!-POKEY871**_

Edward-Eddypookinz

Bella-DAKLUTZ

Emmett-Monkeyman

Rosalie-BLONDEY

Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS

Jasper-O.O

Renesmee-badvamp

Jacob-bigbadwolf

Carlisle-doctorlove

Esme-MRS

**********__**

O.O has logged in

DAKLUTZ has logged in

BLONDEY has logged in

Monkeyman has logged in

MRS has logged in

doctorlove has logged in

Eddypookinz has logged in

****

O.O-Is everyone here?

DAKLUTZ-Ya

MRS-So what is the plan for Alice's birthday party?

O.O-LOTS OF SPARKLY THINGS

Eddypookinz-No Emmett we can't give her a squirrel.

Monkeyman-SQUIRRELS. aw! Why not?

Eddypookinz-Do I really have to take part in this?

BLONDEY-NO

__

Eddypookinz has logged off

****

doctorlove-I think we should give her a closet the size of a house

MRS-I'll bake her a cake made from blood!

DAKLUTZ-I'll decorate...

Monkeyman-I'll give her squirrels and Hannah Montana posters!

BLONDEY-I'm gonna help BELLA!

O.O-You all have nice ideas! Except Emmett. Please do not take part in this AT ALL Emmett.

Monkeyman-:*(

__

Monkeyman has logged off

****

DAKLUTZ-Can I burn the present he tries to give her?

doctorlove-Yes. You should.

MRS- I'm going to get to work now...

__

MRS has logged off

****

BLONDEY-Me too. Bella can do the livingroom and I'll do the ballroom.

__

BLONDEY has logged off

****

DAKLUTZ-fine then . Jasper?

O.O-Yes?

DAKLUTZ-Can you tell me your suprise for Alice?

O.O-Yes

doctorlove-FRIED CHICKEN?

O.O-No...why did you even guess that?

doctorlove-I want some fried chicken...

O.O-Then go get some.

doctorlove-!

O.O-What?

__

doctorlove has logged off

****

O.O-...

DAKLUTZ-Will you tell me your plan

O.O-No. But it involves stuff.

DAKLUTZ-what the hell does that mean? Are you gonna rape her or something?

O.O-I don't think it's considered rape if you're together...and no.

DAKLUTZ-Whatever...

__

DAKLUTZ has logged off

****

O.O-...

__

bigbadwolf has logged in

****

bigbadwolf-HEY!

O.O-What do you want shmelly asshole?

bigbadwolf-your virginity

O.O-...Alice already took that...

bigbadwolf-damn. Can I steal it from her?

O.O-You mean rape her?

bigbadwolf-Yeah! Thanks! Bye!

__

bigbadwolf has logged off

****

O.O-Damn it! Fucking bastard!

__

badvamp has logged in

****

O.O-Oh hi Nessie!

badvamp-Hey. Where do potatoes come from?

O.O-Why do you want to know?

badvamp-Em says that you fuck a rhinocerous and a potato magically appears.

O.O-you shouldn't be using that word Ness

badvamp-So?

O.O-Well it's not a good word for kids your age

badvamp-and?

O.O-your not allowed to use it...

badvamp-ok SO?

O.O-...

badvamp-Will you just answer my question before I shit in your cereal?

O.O-You shouldn't use that word either and I don't even eat cereal...

badvamp-WELL I'LL MAKE YOU!

O.O-What's gotten into you?

__

Eddypookinz has logged in

****

Eddypookinz-Time for hunting Nessie!

badvamp-Ok daddy I'll be right there after i say goodnight to Uncle Jasper!

Eddypookinz-That's my girl! Hurry up now okay?

badvamp-Okay daddy!

__

Eddypookinz has logged off

****

O.O-It's not even nighttime...

badvamp-Shut the hell up and answer me!

O.O-...plants under the ground...did Emmett teach you those words?

badvamp-Yeah he did. Bye asshole!

__

badvamp has logged off

PIXIEPRINCESS has logged in

****

O.O-...

PIXIEPRINCESS-What?

O.O-What's gotten into Nessie?

PIXIEPRINCESS-What do you mean?

O.O-She cusses alot now...

PIXIEPRINCESS-What are you talking about? No she doesn't...

O.O-But she...

PIXIEPRINCESS-Your playing a joke on me aren't you?

O.O-No. Renesmee logged in and started cussing at me.

PIXIEPRINCESS-You are playing a joke! Renesmee would never do that.

O.O-...fine...I am. What do you want anyway?

PIXIEPRINCESS-Everyone's going hunting except for Bella and we want you to watch her.

O.O-Damn! Not again! I thought it was Ed's turn!

PIXIEPRINCESS-JAZZ! Just do it and I'll give you something special when i get back!

O.O-Fine. But watch out for Jacob.

PIXIEPRINCESS-Ok...

__

PIXIEPRINCESS has logged off

O.O has logged off


	2. Nessie's Secret

****

IM CULLENS

Tell me how you like it! READ, REVIEW, READ MORE!

****

Edward-Eddypookinz

Bella-DAKLUTZ

Emmett-Monkeyman

Rosalie-BLONDEY

Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS

Jasper-O.O

Renesmee-badvamp

Jacob-bigbadwolf

Carlisle-doctorlove

Esme-MRS

__

O.O has logged in

DAKLUTZ has logged in

BLONDEY has logged in

doctorlove has logged in

MRS has logged in

Eddypookinz has logged in

Monkeyman has logged in

****

O.O-Emmett! I told you not to get on!

Monkeyman-Ya you told me. That doesn't mean I can't.

O.O-Fine. I COMMAND you to log off.

Monkeyman-:*(

__

Monkeyman has logged off

****

O.O-OK good. So...how much progress has been made everyone?

Eddypookinz-Well I haven't done anything. All I'm going to do is buy her some glitter.

O.O-Ed, please log off. You're not part of this either.

__

Eddypookinz has logged off

****

O.O-Ok NOW we can discuss Alice's party.

DAKLUTZ-Me and Rose finished the decorating. Esme made blood cake. And Carlisle is building a giant closethousethingywhateveritis

BLONDEY-Carlisle isn't working on the house actually. He's been watching TV in his bedroom.

doctorlove-DAMMIT ROSE! Can't you let me get away with anything?

BLONDEY-No. It was your idea to build the house so YOU have to build it.

doctorlove-Well what have YOU done for alice?

BLONDEY-I decorated the ballroom, bought her a GIANT 90 foot trampoline to keep her busy, and I got her a gift.

doctorlove-o_o Oh...well I'm just gonna...

__

doctorlove has logged off

****

MRS-Well that was weird...Anyway, I have to go buy Alice her birthday present. BYE!

__

MRS has logged off

****

O.O-...Well since you're done Rose, you can log off...

BLONDEY-BUT

O.O-NOW

BLONDEY-fine :(

__

BLONDEY has logged off

****

DAKLUTZ-Can you tell me the surprise now?

O.O-Why yes I can

DAKLUTZ-...

O.O-What?

DAKLUTZ-Are you going to tell me?

O.O-No

DAKLUTZ-ZOMG! WHY?

O.O-It's a surprise.

DAKLUTZ-PLEASE?

O.O-No. You will have to wait for the party.

DAKLUTZ-But that's a LONG time away

O.O-It's in 3 days...

DAKLUTZ-You are such an asshole!

__

DAKLUTZ has logged off

****

O.O-YES! Wait...I know what happens next!

__

PIXIEPRINCESS has logged in

****

O.O-YES! I was right!

PIXIEPRINCESS-About what?

O.O-nothing...

PIXIEPRINCESS-Okay then. As you know MY BIRTHDAY is in a few days.

O.O-Ya I know...you've only reminded me 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 times.

PIXIEPRINCESS-Well, I have a wishlist...

O.O-Really? What do you want?

PIXIEPRINCESS-blood...

O.O-Ok. What type? Deer? Coyote?

PIXIEPRINCESS-Not animal blood...

O.O-HUMAN?

PIXIEPRINCESS-yeah...

O.O-But we can't stop once we start and Bella will be there.

PIXIEPRINCESS-I would never hurt Bella and I only want 1 glass. After all, I will be turning 85.

O.O-Well, I'll see what I can do...

PIXIEPRINCESS-THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh, and by the way...Jake raped me...last night...while you were hunting...

O.O-shit. I told you to stay away from him!

PIXIEPRINCESS-I tried but...he threatened to kill you...

O.O-I'll deal with him later.

PIXIEPRINCESS-OK. I have to go hunting.

__

PIXIEPRINCESS has logged off

bigbadwolf has logged in

****

bigbadwolf-SHIT

__

bigbadwolf has logged off

badvamp has logged in

****

badvamp-what the fuck? why are you always on?

O.O-OK. What's wrong with you?

badvamp-Nothing is wrong with me. What's fucking wrong with you?

O.O-...

badvamp-Why are you always on? I was supposed to meet someone here.

O.O-I'll get off if you want me to...

badvamp-KAYBYE!

O.O-Bye. wait. who are you meeting?

badvamp-damen...leave

O.O-Who's damen?

badvamp-A friend. Now get the fuck off.

O.O-kay

__

O.O has logged off(become invisible)

THEVAMP has logged in

****

badvamp-Hey Damen!

THEVAMP-Hey. Why'd you want to meet here? And not in person? Where I could see your beautiful face.

badvamp-My family would never approve of you.

THEVAMP-They can't be that bad.

badvamp-They are vegetarians.

THEVAMP-what is that?

badvamp-Vampires who drink animal blood instead of human.

THEVAMP-I don't care.

badvamp-But they care that you drink human. They won't even change my mom.

THEVAMP-Well I could change

badvamp-They don't accept people that easily

THEVAMP-I could try.

badvamp-NO. I mean...I like human blood. I like sneaking away at night with you.

__

O.O-Caught you!

****

THEVAMP-Me too but I want to be with you babe. We can lie and pretend to be vegetarians. I can wear contacts. You have brown eyes so it's easy for you.

badvamp-I don't want to lie to my family

THEVAMP-Do you want to be with me? Cause if you don't I'll leave.

__

O.O-JERK!

****

badvamp-I do want to be with you. Fine I will lie.

THEVAMP-Good. So when am I meeting your family?

badvamp-Tomorrow night for dinner.

THEVAMP-ok. I'll be there. Bye baby.

badvamp-bye damen.

__

THEVAMP has logged off

Eddypookinz has logged in

O.O has logged in(become visible)

****

Eddypookinz-Nessie! Time to go to bed!

badvamp-Can my friend go hunting with us tomorrow daddy?

Eddypookinz-You have a vampire friend? Sure! Now come to bed.

O.O-Wait! I want to say goodnight. I'll make sure she goes to bed. You can go Edward.

Eddypookinz-Okay...thanks Jazz.

__

Eddypookinz has logged off

****

badvamp-What jackass?

O.O-Um...goodnight. Are you talking about Damen?

badvamp-Ya so?

O.O-Well, is he a jerk? Does he make you lie to people? Does he force you to do things?

badvamp-Do you want to eat cereal?

O.O-No, just answer my questions.

badvamp-Why did you even ask those questions? And no, no, no.

O.O-No reason...

badvamp-Have you met him before or something?

O.O-No, not exactly

badvamp-What do you mean?

__

Eddypookinz has logged in

****

Eddypookinz-How long does it take to say goodnight?

badvamp-I'm...

O.O-She's on her way to bed right now. Goodnight Nessie...

badvamp-I will talk to you tomorrow.

O.O-KAYBYE! Emmett wants me to tell you this though: SQUIRRELS!

Eddypookinz-Come on Ness.

badvamp-ok. Um tell emmett I'm going to burn his Hannah Montana posters. okay bye!

__

badvamp has logged off

Eddypookinz has logged off

PIXIEPRINCESS has logged in

****

PIXIEPRINCESS-I'm waiting Jazzypantsman.

O.O-Ok alice. I'm coming. Just have to shred Emmett's posters real quick!

PIXIEPRINCESS-KAYBYE!

__

PIXIEPRINCESS has logged off

****

O.O-Oh SHIT!

__

O.O has logged off

************


	3. Damen

************************************

**IM CULLENS**

HEADS UP: half of this chapter will be a story to tell about the hunting trip with Damen

****

Edward-Eddypookinz

Bella-DAKLUTZ

Emmett-Monkeyman

Rosalie-BLONDEY

Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS

Jasper-O.O

Renesmee-badvamp

Jacob-bigbadwolf

Carlisle-doctorlove

Esme-MRS

__

O.O has logged in

DAKLUTZ has logged in

MRS has logged in

doctorlove has logged in

****

doctorlove-I FINISHED!

O.O-That's nice. I'm waiting for Alice

MRS-Why?

O.O-We have someting to ask you.

MRS-Can't you just tell me now?

O.O-No. I promised Alice that I'd wait.

__

PIXIEPRINCESS has logged in

****

O.O-Okay. Carlisle?

doctorlove-Yes?

O.O-Alice has a wishlist for her 85th birthday...

doctorlove-What is it?

O.O-...blood...

MRS-What type of blood? Gopher?

O.O-No...

PIXIEPRINCESS-Human...

DAKLUTZ-WHAT?

PIXIEPRINCESS-Just one glass...

doctorlove-Okay that's fine.

MRS-NO

doctorlove-Esme...It'll be ok. I'll supervise everyone.

MRS-It just seems to risky.

doctorlove-Esme, it'll be okay.

MRS-fine. I trust you.

doctorlove-I guess I should go to the hospital and get some.

MRS-I'll go with you.

__

MRS has logged off

doctorlove has logged off

DAKLUTZ has logged off

****

PIXIEPRINCESS-Thanks Jazzypantsman...I'll give you a reward tonight.

O.O-. really?

PIXIEPRINCESS-Of course.

__

PIXIEPRINCESS has logged off

bigbadwolf has logged in

****

bigbadwolf-whoops!

O.O-Wait!

bigbadwolf-Listen. I'm sorry about that but I was drunk.

O.O-Sure you were...Anyway, I have to tell you something.

bigbadwolf-What?

O.O-Nessie's "friend" Damen is going hunting with us tonight. But last night I turned to invisible on IM and I saw their conversation...

bigbadwolf-really? what happened?

O.O-Damen is a jerk who is forcing nessie to be with her...she doesn't know it though. They have also been sneaking out at night to drink HUMAN blood.

bigbadwolf-Really? Nice try Jasper. I'm not falling for it! Nessie would never do that to me. She likes ME.

O.O-I'm not joking! I'm trying to save her!

bigbadwolf-Yeah right!

__

badvamp has logged in

****

badvamp-Oh hey JAKEYSHAKE! Whatcha talking about?

bigbadwolf-Jazz said that he saw your conversation last night with damen and that you two are together and that you two sneak out at night to eat HUMAN

badvamp-Do you believe him?

bigbadwolf-I don't know. I just want you to know that I love you.

badvamp-I love you too Jake. No one could ever replace you.

O.O-YOU LITTLE LIEING BITCH!

bigbadwolf-JASPER!

badvamp-It's true! I do love you Jake. And only you.

bigbadwolf-I'm going! I don't want to be around that scumbag any longer.

badvamp-Me too! I just have to make sure Damen is coming real quick...

bigbadwolf-Okay, bye baby!

badvamp-Bye!

__

bigbadwolf has logged off

****

O.O-Why?

badvamp-Why what?

O.O-Why are you playing with Jake?

badvamp-I'm not! I mean...I do love him, but Damen makes my heart skip beats and Jake hasn't done that in years.

O.O-Why don't you tell Jake that? Be honest with him. It'll break his heart more if you lie. He's thinking of proposing.

badvamp-WHAT?

O.O-ya

badvamp-But, I really do love him! I'd say yes but what about Damen?

O.O-He's not right for you. He's a huge jerk. You are just blinded by false love.

badvamp-But that's not true.

O.O-I'll be invisible again but this time only to him okay?

badvamp-ya ok...

__

O.O has become invisible to THEVAMP

THEVAMP has logged in

****

THEVAMP-Hey!

badvamp-DAMEN!

THEVAMP-YEP.

badvamp-Were going hunting tonight so meet me at my house.

THEVAMP-Sure

(O.O-Tell him about Jake Nessie.)

badvamp-There's something I have to tell you.

THEVAMP-What?

badvamp-Well I kinda have another boyfriend. He doesn't know about us.

THEVAMP-WHAT?

badvamp-It's not my choice to be with him! He imprinted on me!

THEVAMP-A werewolf?

badvamp-yeah...

THEVAMP-Well I guess that's okay. IF you tell him about us. If not I'm leaving.

(O.O-He uses that against you alot nessie. That's why he's a jerk)

badvamp-I will but not yet, ok...

THEVAMP-Fine. I'm on my way over!

__

THEVAMP has logged off

badvamp has logged off

O.O has logged off

****

STORY TIME!

JASPER'S POV

I heard a knock on the door.  
"Must be Damen", I said and went downstairs to answer it.  
He had contacts in obviously since he normally has red eyes, jet black hair that was slicked back, and he wore a leather jacket with a white V-neck and jeans.  
"Hello. You must be Damen.", I said in a polite tone even though I was glaring at him. "Yes, sir. Is Ness anywhere near?", He asked me even though he saw her coming down the stairs. He walked in and kissed her. It wasn't passionately though and there was no love in it. Luckily(for her) Jacob hadn't come in untill right after they separated. "Jake!", Nessie screamed. "Hey Nessie!", Jake replied, "Are you ready to go hunting?", he asked completley ignoring Damen. "Yeah, I'm hungry".

We were in the woods and Damen didn't have any trouble yet. _Lucky bastard, I thought._ But then Jake walked over nervously to Renesmee and asked, "Hey Nessie? Can I speak to you privately?". "Sure, one minute Damen", she replied.

****

NESSIE'S POV

Jake took me to a small clearing in the woods and got down on one knee. "Nessie, I love you so much and I want to prove it to you", he said and then pulled something out of his pocket,"Will you marry me?", he asked and opened a small box that held a beautiful diamond ring in it. I thought about Damen, but what if Jake changes now that he has me? He could make my heart stop again like he used to. I started to cry, but I managed to say, "Yes, of course Jake." He hugged me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Damen. I realized Jasper was right. Damen didn't really love me. But how do I get him back? I didn't have any time to think before Jake kissed me so passionately that Damen didn't really matter anymore, because now I had Jake. Nothing else mattered. Damen started walking toward us and I fell to the ground and screamed as loud as I could.

****

JASPER'S POV

In my mind I knew exactly what Jake was doing. Just then Damen ran off into the forest toward them and I heard a scream. The whole family ran off into the forest to see Damen and Jacob fighting. Emmett and Edward started attacking Damen and me and Carlisle went to see if Jacob was ok. He was in dog form but we could tell that his right arm was broken in 1,946 places. I heard Emmett starting a fire and I took Nessie in my arms and told her not to look. She cried herself to sleep in my arms and Bella and I took her to the cottage and put her in her bed. She had a few scratches on her arms so me and Bella cleaned them. Then I left the cottage to go see if the family was okay. Everyone was fine so I took Alice, Rosalie, and Esme home while Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle tended to Jacob's arm.

********************


	4. The Explanation

****

IM CULLENS

Edward-Eddypookinz

Bella-DAKLUTZ

Emmett-Monkeyman

Rosalie-BLONDEY

Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS

Jasper-O.O

Renesmee-badvamp

Jacob-bigbadwolf

Carlisle-doctorlove

Esme-MRS

Damen-THEVAMP

__

O.O has logged in

DAKLUTZ has logged in

BLONDEY has logged in

MRS has logged in

doctorlove has logged in

Eddypookinz has logged in

Monkeyman has logged in

badvamp has logged in

bigbadwolf has logged in

****

doctorlove-Renesmee, I believe you have some explaining to do.

badvamp-Yeah. I know...

Eddypookinz-How did you even meet him?

badvamp-He came by school one day and was standing at the fence. I saw the red in his eyes and I knew he was a vampire. So, I went over to him and told him that I was part vampire. He didn't believe me at first but I convinced him. Then he convinced me that I was in love with him...so we left school and went and stole...blood...from the hospital...You know all the rest. What's my punishment?

DAKLUTZ-Renesmee. He tricked you. I honestly don't believe that you should be blamed. Oh, and by the way, you're not allowed to marry Jake until you are actually 18.

Monkeyman-I bought Alice a present...

O.O-Emmett?

Monkeyman-?

O.O-GO

__

Monkeyman has logged off

****

badvamp-Fine...

DAKLUTZ-Now get off the computer and RELAXX

__

badvamp has logged off

****

Eddypookinz-You guys should of heard Damen's thoughts. They were disgusting! He was planning to rape Nessie and he didn't want Jacob getting in the way. It's weird. He watched Nessie in the shower one time apparently and got hard.

DAKLUTZ-Edward?

Eddypookinz-Yes, love?

DAKLUTZ-Shut up. What did you get Alice?

Eddypookinz-One thousand pounds of glitter and sequins and those weird door hangy things.

DAKLUTZ-Okay, bye!

Eddypookinz-:| shit.

__

Eddypookinz has logged off

****

BLONDEY-I don't get it...What did you do?

DAKLUTZ-I told him that if he tells me what he bought her it'll be his turn tonight.

bigbadwolf-To do What?

DAKLUTZ-Do you want to?

bigbadwolf-Sure but I don't know what IT is.

DAKLUTZ-I'll tell you tonight.

bigbadwolf-ok.

__

bigbadwolf has logged off

****

O.O-So, are we all set for Alice's party tomorrow?

MRS-Yeah, unless Carlisle forgot the blood.

O.O-Did you Carlisle?

doctorlove-No, It's. It's in my car...I'll just go get it now

__

doctorlove has logged off

****

O.O-He forgot.

BLONDEY-DUH

O.O-He always forgets. Wait. Did he finish the closet?

BLONDEY-I'll go check

__

BLONDEY has logged off

****

MRS-I'll help

__

MRS has logged off

****

O.O-No Bella.

DAKLUTZ-TELL ME!

O.O-:| NO

O.O-o.o never

__

DAKLUTZ has logged off and is mad at Jasper

PIXIEPRINCESS has logged in

****

O.O-Hey. Happy Early Birthday

PIXIEPRINCESS-YAY! I'm so excited! Tomorrow is my birthday!

O.O-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,002

PIXIEPRINCESS-I love you. I'm sorry. To make up for it we can join in with Bella and Edward. It'll be your turn...

O.O-O.O! Really?

PIXIEPRINCESS-mmmhmmm...

O.O-okay...um...what did Jacob do exactly?

PIXIEPRINCESS-Well I won't lie, it was kinda nice. ok, REALLY nice. But you could probably top him. EVERY 2nd Letter! anoogternehadlelwy

O.O-Really? I could?

PIXIEPRINCESS-Ya...

__

PIXIEPRINCESS has logged off

badvamp has logged in

****

badvamp-Hey Jasper?

O.O-Yeah?

badvamp-Come to my room.

O.O-Okay.

__

badvamp has logged off

O.O has logged off


	5. Alice's Party

IM CULLENS

Tell me how you like it! READ, REVIEW, READ MORE!

****

Edward-Eddypookinz

Bella-DAKLUTZ

Emmett-Monkeyman

Rosalie-BLONDEY

Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS

Jasper-O.O

Renesmee-badvamp

Jacob-bigbadwolf

Carlisle-doctorlove

Esme-MRS

__

O.O has logged in

DAKLUTZ has logged in

BLONDEY has logged in

doctorlove has logged in

MRS has logged in

Eddypookinz has logged in

Monkeyman has logged in

badvamp has logged in and changed her name

bigbadvamp has logged in

****

O.O-TODAY'S THE DAY!

angel-hey, what time is the party? I totally forgot.

O.O-7:00. So...like 10 minutes...

bigbadwolf-Who's invited?

O.O-You...and the rest of Forks...

Monkeyman-Wait! Why are you inviting humans? I thought Alice was drinking human blood!

MRS-She is. Everyone else get beer and stuff.

Monkeyman-YESH! The one human food I can stand!

__

THEVAMP has logged in and changed his name

****

sorry-hello

O.O-WTF are you doing here? I thought we killed you!

MRS-JASPER!

O.O-Sorry Esme...But whose ashes were those?

Monkeyman-A deer and a pinecone!

doctorlove-You are in SO much trouble Emmett.

Monkeyman-AW! Why? He gave me 20 bucks!

doctorlove-Emmett, go to your room, NOW. without the computer.

Monkeyman-T.T

__

Monkeyman has logged off

****

sorry-I'm here to ask if I can come to the party. And I would like to talk to Nessie. alone...

O.O-You can come to the party. I don't care.

DAKLUTZ-And you can talk to my daughter.

Eddypookinz-We will just all log off

O.O-Yeah. The doorbell just rang. I'll get it.

__

O.O has logged out

BLONDEY has loged out

Eddypookinz has logged out(turned invisible)

DAKLUTZ has logged out and changed her name(turned invisible)

doctorlove has logged off

MRS has logged off

bigbadwolf has logged off(turned invisible)

****

sorry-I'm so sorry Nessie

angel-You hurt Jake.

sorry-I know. I've been thinking about what I did. I got jealous. It was wrong and I'd like to have you back.

angel-I don't know...Jake was really hurt. physically and emotionally...

__

bigbadwolf-Go for it.

klutzy-You can do it. Jake will be fine.

Eddypookinz-It's her choice. I don't approve of anyone anyway.

****

sorry-Ness?

angel-Do you promise to start over?

sorry-Yes. Anything for you. I love you.

angel-You LOVE me?

sorry-Yes, forever.

angel-Well...I'll see you soon! Bye!

sorry-Nessie! Wait!

__

angel has logged off

sorry has logged off

klutzy has logged off

bigbadwolf has logged off

Eddypookinz has logged off and changed his name

A/N: OOO STORYTIME!

THE PARTY!nessie pov

It was amazing. There were colored lights everywhere, cool decorations, and awesome music. I could barely hear the doorbell ring. I answered it to see Mike, Jessica, Eric, and the one person I was most nervous about seeing. The very same person who told me he loved me just half an hour before...Damen. I could barely reconize him. His hair wasn't even slicked back. And, he was wearing a white shirt with a plain black jacket. I liked the new him. I said hello to Mike and told him Bella was in the kitchen and wanted to talk to him. This made Mike's eye get wider and I knew mine and Emmett's plan was working.

Damen walked in and said, "Hey Nessie". I just gave him a shy smile because I had no idea what to say to him. Just then(my worst nightmare)a slow song started playing. Damen got closer to me and asked me to dance. Again, I smiled and he let out a cute laugh. He gently held my waist and started dancing.  
"What's wrong Nessie?", he asked.  
"You know, I'm still engaged to Jake", I asked in reply.  
"I know"  
"Then why did you tell me you love me?"  
"Cause it's true"  
I was speechless yet again. "And I'll always love you, Nessie", He said in the sweetest voice I have ever heard. And then he leaned in towards me and kissed me.

I saw Jake was staring at me from the corner and glaring at Damen. But, I wanted it to stay this way forever. Sadly though, the song ended and Alice anounced it was time for cake and presents. We walked over to the dining room holding hands. Alice's cake was enormous. It was pink of course, with pink edible gems all over it. Next to it was Esme's small blood cake for the vampires. I decided I would rather have the pink cake though. Then, Emmett came around offering beer to everyone. When he came to us Damen took some and offered it to me. I told him that I wasn't going to get drunk tonight, but of course he persuaded me to take a sip and I couldn't stop drinking. I got so drunk I didn't know what I was doing. I woke up the next day in my bed...


	6. In the Middle of the Woods

****

IM CULLENS

A/N:WOOHOO! 2 updates! 1 DAY!

****

Edward-edword

Bella-klutzy

Emmett-Monkeyman

Rosalie-BLONDEY

Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS

Jasper-O.O

Renesmee-badvamp

Jacob-bigbadwolf

Carlisle-doctorlove

Esme-MRS

__

EVERYONE has logged in at the same time oddly except angel, PIXIEPRINCESS, and BLONDEY

****

bigbadwolf-where's nessie?

edword-she's not with you?

bigbadwolf-No, I thought she was with you!

klutzy-Well, she's not in her room. Her bed isn't even in her room!

doctorlove-What?

O.O-How?

Monkeyman-Cool!

MRS-Emmett, I thought you were grounded.

Monkeyman-I am

MRS-Then get off the computer

Monkeyman-Fine, I'll just ask alice if she liked my present

__

Monkeyman has logged off

O.O has logged off to go tell Emmett that Bella burned it

****

klutzy-weird...BUT WHERE IS RENESMEE?

bigbadwolf-She won't answer her phone! I don't know where she is.

edword-How did she get a phone?

__

bigbadwolf has logged off

****

klutzy-What do we do Carlisle?

doctorlove-Get the family and split up to search all over the town

edword-already on it

__

MRS has logged off

edword has logged off

doctorlove has logged off

klutzy has logged off

A/N: OOOO! MORE STORY!

**__**

NESSIE POV

I woke up the next day in my bed...but not in my room. I was at Damen's. And Damen was right next to me. I sat up and saw our clothes on the floor. I pulled up the covers and woke him up gently. "Damen, what happened last night?", I asked and realized my voice sounded scared. He slowly opened his eyes and saw our clothes on the floor and that he was naked. "I don't know Nessie.", he told me and sounded just as scared as me, "Do You think we...did it last night?". "I don't know. What are we going to do?", I asked. He got up, put on his pants, and handed me his shirt. I took it and put it on. Then, I got up and just stood there looking at him. "Lie", he said, still scared. "What?", I asked. "Lie", he repeated, "Tell them that you woke up alone in the woods" I walked over to him and asked, "But what about my bed?". Suddenly he picked me up romantically, laid me on the bed and kissed me. "Part of me hopes we did, we'll figure it out though. Just tell them say that you woke up in bed in the middle of the woods.", he said. I smiled and said, "Part of me does, too". I kissed him and forgot about everything. It was just me and him. "I think you should go now. I'll take you halfway.", he said and we got up(i got dressed)and left his house. We walked through the woods holding hands until we got to the middle. Then, he turned, kissed me, and left.

The whole walk home I went over in my head what I was going to say to everyone. I will do what Damen said. But I can't let Dad read my mind. And then, I was in front of my house.


End file.
